The War between the prisoner and the village witch
by Lorea02
Summary: Elizabeth is a Averthorn Village witch with the ability to create fire. She continues to search for her lost sister who has gone missing. Unfortunately, a war strikes between two villages, hers and the prisoner of Azkaban. And then she falls in love with.


Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to JK Rowling except the plot and the other unknown chracters. 

Placing my required book on Herbs on the breech tabletop, I gave a quick glance at the fire grate. Immediately, a blazing fire appeared. I was the witch of Fire. Every witch in the Averthorn Village has an ability each without the use of their wands. For instance, I am able to create Fire. It was snowing gently, outside.

I quickly scanned through the page that required the ingredients to do my scrying spell. It also had complicated ingredients, which I haven't come across. I wanted to search for my younger sister, Violet, who still had not materialize. Violet had the ability to orb in and out or orb things to and fro. It was three hours past her bedtime and she still had not appear. I was getting more worried by the second.

I pulled open the drawer that contained the map of the whole village. Just then, something slipped out. I bent down to pick it up. It was a glossy black and white photograph of a twenty-year-old man with watchful cerulean eyes and raven black hair and a matching beard. He was a wanted man who had escaped from Azkaban. But beyond those cerulean eyes, I could see softness and kindness.

A knock echoed through the whole cottage. I stepped over my sleeping orange tabby cat, vigilantly and opened the door. A man with a white robe, stood there.

" Any sign of my sister? "I asked him.

" No, milady, "he shook his head and smiled despairingly.

" Uh...thank-but did you check in the Black Forest? "I asked him in an urgent voice.

" No, milady! Are you mad? Everyone including witches in this village is terribly afraid of that forest. It was rumored to have mysterious but malevolence beings living in there. "The village man shuddered in fear but not the cold.

" Thank you, Bran "I told him, politely. He smiled at me again, bowed and went away.

I sighed, despondently and closed the door.

" Where are you Violet? "I muttered as I looked out the window. The snow was now turning into a blizzard.

I threw down the handful of rose petals in annoyance.

This isn't working. I can't concentrate! 

I'm too busy worrying about Violet than doing the scrying spell. My mauve eyes were filled with pure worry as I stared out the window, wishing for my sister to appear. There was no sign of movement outside. Everyone in the village was huddled up safely in their cottages, sleeping, by now. A wave of dread washed over me as I stared out the window. I switched my glance from the window to the door. The most horrible idea hit my head like a bag of bricks. I would have to look for her, myself. I knew that I was putting myself in danger but my sister was my first priority. If any thing happened to her, I would personally kill myself. I placed the hood of my blue robe over my head as I kept my gaze fixed on the window, waiting for some signs of movements outside. I placed a bowl of cat food down in front of my still sleeping cat and pulled open the door once more. I stared out into the darkness, waiting for something to pounce at me.

A wolf howled in the near distance. I trembled with fear as I made my way through the sinister Forest. A strong gust of wind billowed around me, tugging at my hair roughly.

"Violet! "I called, loudly. "Violet! "

Just then, I heard the rustle of leaves and then...all was silent. Even the wind had died away. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and stood on ends. Suddenly, I heard the swish of robes. Then, everything turned cold and clammy. I gasped in shock and fear when I turned around. There, stood a Dementor. A gust wind appeared from nowhere blew the hood of my robe off. As it glided closer, I backed away, slowly.

"Elizabeth..." it rasped in a soft voice.

Instinctively, I pulled my wand out of my robe.

"Expecto Patronum! "I shouted. A white light flashed between us. I shaded my eyes with the other hand. The Dementor screamed as the light began to die away. It disappeared after the light had fully died away. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Violet! "I called out, once again. It echoed eerily as I walked deeper into the woods.

I wished that I had brought a flashlight along. I picked up a long stick and with a flick of my wrist, a small flame appeared at the tip of it. I held it above my head.

Intimidating black trees...Shadows...but no Violet.

"Violet! Where are you? "I shouted, piercingly, as I turned this way and that. The winds had gotten harsher as it whipped about my face.

"Violet! "my voice was too fragile for the mighty wind as it carried my voice away.

"Violet, this is no time for games! "I yelled. That was when I've heard it. I spun around, looking about frantically. I heard it...the scream. And that voice belonged to...Violet.

"Violet? Violet! "I shouted as I ran blindly. Something seemed to be pulling me away from her. I struggled blindly as I tripped over a fallen log and fell, spraining my ankle at the same time. Flying leaves and dust blinded my vision as the winds whipped harder around me. My robes were flying messily all over the place.

"Violet..." I muttered in a weak voice and then I lost conscious...


End file.
